powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning (Grid Series)
Lightning (also later known as Barachiel) is a powerful Warrior in "The Grid Series" who is the daughter of Scorpina and Goldar, a Master Swordsman and Sharpshooter loyal to Thrax as of Power Rangers: Angel Force, later she takes interest in the General of Zodiark's Vanguard Army: Bakari. In Galactic Pirates, it is revealed that Lightning has taken the soul of Barachiel into her being, quickly ascending into the Celestial. Appearance Personality Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and stand-offish to others, which stems primarily from her irritation over her Parents disappearance and avoidance of duty - her dislike of what happened with her parents also drew her to Thrax who had similar dislike of his own parents being turned good, because of Power Rangers being the cause of this it leads to a confrontation with her and leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible for the collapse of her "Happy Family". Lightning's early solution to things that annoy or upset her is to distance herself, either emotionally or physically. Over time, however, Lightning does begin to show compassion and see the errors in her approach. Although she is annoyed with him at first, she eventually takes interest in Zodiark's General Bakari as well as curiosity in Zodiark's plans and his intentions for Connor. Eventually, although Lightning retains her tendencies towards reticence and independence, her passion, intelligence, and authority, truly shape her as she steps into her role as a leader - impressing and interesting the talent seeking Zodiark. Due to the similarities between their personalities, she becomes the True Vessel of Barachiel whom oddly despite being an Old One, fuses with her personality and assimilates it along with her name rather than change Lightning into Barachiel's preferred form. Physical Appearance Lightning is a fit young woman with long, light pink hair, pale aqua-coloured eyes and a heart-shaped face. She wears a Military-like Uniform, based around a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtle-neck-like shirt and green metallic pauldron with yellow stripes symbolizing her unspecified rank. Notably, she also wears a red cape attached to her back on the left side, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She appears Human despite her inhuman strength and reflexes, this is probably due to the fact that her mother Scorpina can take on a Human Form, hence where she inherited her Humanoid appearance from. Her Gunblade known as the "Blazefire Sabre" is carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also has a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right biceps, and a silver navel piercing. Notably she fights as a fast Swordsman with optional ranged Abilities, this is possibly influenced to her Warrior father and her boomerang wielding mother but Lightning's Gunblade is also deemed to look like a stinger similar to a Scorpion's tail balancing out the family resemblance in combat through her weapon. Biography Pre-Angel Force Childhood Born during the events during the gap between Zeo and Turbo, Lightning grew into childhood rapidly due to her hybrid genetics. She was surrounded by villains during the bulk of her childhood until Dark Specter rallied his forces during Countdown to Destruction. When Zordon's Energy Wave was unleashed, the girl lost her parents in the battle, but she continued to live due to the lack of evil within her heart. However, this served to create her vendetta against the Power Rangers as she knew that they were responsible for her parents' deaths. Life Alone Lightning spent most of her life as an orphan. She stayed alone until she was in her pre-adolescence when she met Dark Knight. He took her in as a protege and raised her, training her in combat. When Lightning reached adulthood, she went off on her own, abandoning her mentor to begin her quest for vengeance. She spent three years alone before reuniting with Dark Knight who had joined forces with Thrax. She joins with Thrax as he promises her that she would gain her revenge against the Power Rangers as he recognized her pain as his own. Angel Force Battling the Rangers When the Angel Force Rangers assembled, Lightning proved herself to be a deadly enemy. She stole both Ric and Connor's Morphers, while a Daimon chased them. Later, she was responsible for kidnapping Alice in her own version of Wonderland where she was the Queen of Hearts. Not long after Wonderland, Lightning broke into Angel Grove High where she killed Connor's foster father. She then battled the Rangers, forcing Connor and Haley to reveal their status as Rangers to Haley's parents. Zodiark and Bakari When Zodiark arrived to the solar system, like Dark Knight, Lightning did not trust Zodiark or any of his warriors. She thought that they were getting in their way until Zodiark was able to persuade Lightning to join forces with him after Thrax had been defeated. Lightning shifted loyalties and sold out Dark Knight when the Rangers were searching for their new Sentinel Zords. It is during this time as well when Lightning begins to develop feelings for Zodiark's general, Bakari. For reasons unknown to her, she feels a strong connection to Bakari's remarkable mind. The Dark Lords Lightning trusts the Dark Lords and their agenda. She later learns of Dark Knight's identity as Luther's vessel. She rescues her former mentor from Daemon's prison and goes into hiding with him. In the end though, Leviathan and Daemon find the pair then get locked into a battle with Lightning who embraces her sleeping powers. She fails to defeat the Dark Lords, however, but Dark Knight offers himself in exchange. He promises to submit to Luther's will if Lightning's actions are forgiven. The Dark Lords accept his terms, which leads to Lightning feeling horribly guilty about not protecting Dark Knight. When Luther is freed, Lightning joins the Rangers along with Zodiark's warriors against the Dark Lords. She joins Alice and Serena against a newly revived Lilith. The Dark Lord defeats the trio though. Later when Luther opens the Dark Gate to the Underworld, Lightning joins every Power Ranger in battle, along with Zodiark's warriors, to fight the invasion of Daimons. She witnesses the Rangers unleashing their full power, using their powers to seal the Dark Gate and save the world just as the Angel Force Rangers defeat Luther. With the Dark Lords defeated, Lightning joins Zodiark and his warriors as they leave the solar system. The Peaceful Two Years Galactic Pirates Serving Zodiark Ever since she had joined with Zodiark's forces officially after the defeat of Thrax she had come be interested in what power she could harness for herself during Zodiark's search and she came upon subjects of much interest, she became joined with the soul of an Old One whom didn't burn her body away and upon their unity even took her name and history for itself. So Lightning became a Celestial in her own right and continued to help Zodiark along his path to power, having her new Celestial powers made her no fool as she watched Zodiark's true form come to light before her eyes, Zodiark was to be Orphan's True Vessel and it was up to Lightning to make sure that her Celestial knowledge was used for that end. Battling the Rebels Kratein is entrusted by his father to lead the forces against the rebels, the Galactic Pirate Rangers. Kratein has Lightning joins his unit as they attempt to squash the rebellion. Lightning, along with Bakari, are the tactical advisors for the Prince. She does return to the battlefield from time to time though, battling the Rangers not because she seeks vengeance but because she is loyal to her master. Return of Orphan Making the Impossible Possible Epilogue Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment The Blazefire Sabre A unique weapon classified as a Gunblade that Lightning uses as her main weapon, it has two forms: a stinger like Sword Mode and a Gun Mode, the Sword Mode is for close range combat while the Gun Mode is for not only long range combat but also for storage when not in use. The material that makes up the blade is unknown however it is mentioned to be strong, durable and light for easy use, it cuts through most weaker materials like a heated blade through butter. The Bullets used in the Gun Mode is assumed to be artificially created from Lightning's inherited dark energy, giving a near limitless, and powerful supply of long range armament that takes the form of a golden projectile or as an explosion of blue fire from the gun-barrel. Lightning's Armour Lightning wears an armour of unique material all over her body that seems both durable and flexible, she had a shoulder guard on one shoulder, she also wears padded gloves. Arrow of Heaven Like her other three Horsemen "brothers" (Samael, Leviathan and Daemon), Lightning can use a unique Celestial Weapon (the Arrow of Heaven) for herself, she can also summon and control the Angelic Princess Sentinel. Lightning's Celestial Armour Upon taking in Barachiel and being assimilated as part of the Fallen Celestial, she gains unique new Armour based off her new Celestial powers, she describes her armour as incredibly powerful due to her Celestial counterpart being an Old One. Powers Angel Force By Angel Force, Lightning had the power equivalent to any other Monster-Human Hybrid, unlike Thrax however she took on a far more human appearance compared to the Mutant, she was an incredibly strong and skilled fighter able to dodge an enemy one minute and strike back at them another. Galactic Pirates By Galactic Pirates, Lightning had gained the power and knowledge of Barachiel, a powerful Celestial known within the ranks of the Grigori and Old Ones. Abilities Angel Force *'Sword Master' - Lightning was one of the two Sword Masters in Thrax's private Army, she was trained extensively in close range combat by both of her parents, she is described as a flexible warrior that can be unexpected in combat. *'Marksman' - Lightning was a capable Marks-woman, being able to use her Gunblade to fire bullets a pure bullet of energy. *'Inhuman Strength' - despite her human appearance, Lightning has incredible strength able to lift a human up one handed, however her strength doesn't reach the category of Super-Strength. *'Inhuman Speed and Agility' - despite her human appearance, Lightning has incredible speed and reflexes, able to avoid almost any attacks launched against her however her speed doesn't reach the category of Super-Speed. *'Inhuman Durability' - Lightning is able to take a greater bashing than any ordinary human could. *'Emotional Control' - Lightning is quite capable of controlling her emotions and using such a control to observe her enemies for weaknesses without being blinded by her emotions. *'Energy manipulation' - Lightning, like her later Celestial counterpart, can summon and control bolts of pure energy to use against her enemies. Galactic Pirates *'Celestial Possession' - Celestial possession is the core of Lightning's powers in Galactic Pirates, Lightning was possessed by the spirit of a very Old Celestial, despite its age however Lightning didn't become possessed so much as fuse together their power, knowledge and goals. *'Immortality' - Although Celestials can be killed, they are essentially immortal due to the fact that neither disease, viruses, nor time can kill them. They do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Teleportation' - Like all Celestials, Lightning can teleport instantly anywhere in the Universe and outside it (within reason) as long as the area is not protected by Enochian sigils or certain conditions are arrayed against her, she can even teleport other people also. *'Telekinesis' - Like all Celestials, Lightning is capable of controlling the movement of things easily with her mind, like with all Celestials its a refined art. **'Daimon Obliteration' - Like with all Celestials, Lightning can simply touch or think it, and the Daimon in question will be destroyed. *'Superhuman Strength' - Celestials, greatly elevate and increase the physical strength and endurance of their vessels, making it seem impossible to defeat them in a battle of strength. *'Supernatural Perception & Senses' - Celestials have the ability to sense the true faces of Daimons, Reapers, other Celestials and other creatures and spirits not visible to humans. *'Telepathy' - Lightning, like all Celestials, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Lightning, like all Celestials, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Resurrection' - Celestials have the ability to bring back to life anyone they choose, regardless if the person's soul is in Paradise or the Underworld, to revive a person however the Celestial in question has to retrieve their soul from where it has passed onto. *'Time Manipulation' - Celestials have the ability to travel through time alone or with others, they can even freeze time and a humans sense of time, this is because they exist out of the Universe's cycle of time as their own time is unendingly linear. *'Voice Mimicry' - All Celestials have the ability to sound like any human they choose. *'Memory Manipulation' - Celestials have the ability to take away and restore a humans memories, they can also implant fake memories into a human as well. *'Induced Sedation' - All Celestials have the ability to make humans go unconscious by placing two fingers upon their foreheads. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series)